


Weeping nightmare

by sxftjinko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Confesiones de amor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Ouma se despierta sad y Kiibo le consuela, Post-Game(s), Robot/Human Relationships, Spoilers del caso 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftjinko/pseuds/sxftjinko
Summary: Tras acabar el juego de matanza, todos los participantes han regresado al mundo real, puesto que, al parecer, no se traba más que de una realidad virtual. Kiibo y Ouma viven juntos y este último despierta atormentado por el pasado en una de las noches.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 7





	Weeping nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Cw// spoilers del caso 5 de Danganronpa V3, mención a la muerte de uno de los personajes, ansiedad y parálisis del sueño, ooc

Ouma despertó justo antes de que la prensa hidráulica se abriese paso a través de sus costillas. Un quejido ahogado expiró en la base de su garganta, sintiendo cómo una onda expansiva de dolor se extendía por toda su pequeña anatomía. No sentía los brazos, las piernas, ningún órgano parecía funcionar con corrección, aplacados por el ardor interno que había detenido su sistema nervioso.

Ouma quiso hacerse entender que aquel sosiego no era más que el fantasma de la sensación que le recorrió cuando «murió» en el Danganronpa, pero su esqueleto entero parecía bailar tras aquella pared de hormigón, con la sangre brotando a través de sus poros, roja y brillante como el carmín.

No podía mover su cuerpo, estando completamente paralizado, pero a la vez viendo cómo el techo de la habitación se iba aproximando hacia él, cada vez más bajo, acortando los segundos que restaban de su patética vida. Quería extender sus brazos y detener el movimiento. Ya había sentido aquella sensación de no querer fallecer todavía, también había recorrido sus venas aquella vez en la que Kaito le mató, mas ahora se sentía más real que nunca, queriendo destrozar sus cuerdas vocales en busca de ayuda, un alma caritativa que acogiese en su regazo al antiguo y mentiroso Kokichi Ouma.

—¿Kokichi?

Dos enormes focos de luz se abrieron paso a través de la oscuridad. El nombrado no podía verlos con claridad debido a la posición de su cuello, pero no le hacía falta hacerlo para saber a quién pertenecían.

—Kokichi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo al no obtener respuesta.

A Ouma le gustaría responder, esconderse tras una de sus máscaras para proteger su propia integridad, igual que hacía siempre, dañando al prójimo para no hacerlo él. Un «Estoy bien» en esa situación vendría de perlas, pero su mandíbula no parecía tener intención de moverse, mucho menos de producir cualquier tipo de sonido.

El techo seguía bajando.

Kiibo se alertó. No estaba acostumbrado a la falta de palabra del más bajo, al contrario, siempre le había impresionado la capacidad que este tenía para parlotear sin parar —sobre todo cuando se emocionaba por cosas sencillas como un pequeño obsequio que le regalaba su pareja—.

—Creo que entiendo lo que pasa... —Murmuró para sí, a la vez que se incorporaba para poder atender mejor al contrario. Seguía conectado a la corriente, pero por suerte el cable que le unía era bastante largo—. Kokichi, me oyes, ¿verdad? Respira con calma, recuerda lo que leímos... —Sus orbes robóticos brillaron con mayor intensidad—. Voy a buscar qué hacer, así que trata de respirar, por favor.

Pero lo cierto era que el de menor tamaño no estaba muy atento a sus palabras. Trataba de liberarse de aquellas cadenas invisibles a toda costa, de avisar al robot del peligro inminente que le aguardaba sobre su cabeza. No quería morir, no cuando parecía haber encontrado por fin un lugar agradable en el que poder vivir, con algunos amigos y personas que no le querían hacer daño.

—De acuerdo —el robot volvió a hablar, abandonado su estado de reposo—. Al parecer, las parálisis del sueño son algo comunes en personas con TEPT y suelen durar unos minutos. —Se acercó aún más al cuerpo inerte—. Trata de sentir mi tacto, Kokichi —rogó, luciendo algo confundido al no saber bien cómo manejar la situación.

La mano robótica se paseó por el brazo del más bajo, recorriendo la delicada piel con cuidado, pero a la vez tratando de brindarle sensaciones reales más allá de la manga de su pijama. Caricias suaves, dibujos aleatorios que, de normal, habrían erizado la dermis de Ouma.

El tacto de Kiibo siempre había sido cálido. Pese a poseer un cuerpo artificial, su profesor se había esmerado en la tarea de darle cierta realidad a sus extremidades, a la cubierta de su anatomía al completo. Y Ouma debía darle crédito al mayor, puesto que los sentimientos que le embriagaban cuando se abrazaba a su novio no podían ser menos verdaderos. Era por eso que se estaba esforzando de verdad en concentrarse en aquellos roces, en tratar de recuperar la sensibilidad para poder corresponderle debidamente a Kiibo.

Se sentía inútil, como un deshecho que merecía ser tirado y olvidado. ¿Por qué el robot nunca se rendía con él? Ya había pasado medio año desde que despertaron de la simulación denominada Danganronpa V3, en teoría, su trauma debería de ser menos grave a esas alturas, al igual que le había pasado a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, casi todas las noches despertaba con un sobresalto, rememorando el instante en el que su vida irreal expiró, las desgracias que le causó a sus compañeros en pos de un plan que lograse poner fin a la matanza mutua.

Kiibo siempre estaba ahí para él. A pesar de que necesitaba desconectarse por completo para una carga óptima, solía dejarse algunos sensores activos para que, en el caso de que Kokichi despertara, este pudiese reconfortarlo. No descansaba del todo, pero preferiría eso a perderse los episodios de ansiedad de su novio, sobre todo considerando que, durante el día, este solía ocultar su pesar tras mentiras y menciones infantiles.

Sin embargo, Ouma no estaba de acuerdo. Se enfadaba consigo mismo cada vez que aquello ocurría, ya que no solo lloraba como el alma en pena que era, sino que también molestaba a Kiibo. Odiaba la sensación que le recorría, siendo consciente del mal que daba, de que ninguna paciencia, por muy programada que sea, no es infinita.

Y prefería dejar de existir a tener que volver a vivir en soledad de nuevo.

Poco a poco, sus dedos comenzaron a obedecer sus órdenes, moviéndose lentamente, fríos por el entumecimiento. El techo dejó de caer, los mimos de Kiibo se hacían cada vez más tangibles, haciendo que el sosiego desapareciese por completo, dando paso al más profundo arrepentimiento, a la eterna gratitud que nunca podría devolver correctamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Kiibo estaba bastante preocupado, pero sus hombros se destensaron al comprobar que Kokichi había vuelto en sí.

—Kiibo... —bisbiseó Ouma, sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse sin previo aviso—. ¡Kiibo! —Se lanzó a los brazos contrarios, envolviendo rápidamente el frío torso, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del nombrado.

Este se apresuró en corresponderle, algo perplejo al no esperarse aquel gesto. Ouma solía correr hacia él y abrazarle al igual que acababa de hacer, mas sentía que ahora había algo diferente, como si el pequeño tratarse de comunicarle algo con sus acciones, unos vocablos inaudibles que sus labios no se atrevían a conjurar.

«Gracias por seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo».

Los dedos de Kiibo se enredaron en las largas hebras del líder, procurando no hacerle daño, tratando de tranquilizarle con efímeros toques en el cráneo. Pese a no poder ver el semblante de Kokichi, ya que este aún seguía pegado a su clavícula, Kiibo sabía que el muchacho estaba llorando, por lo que quería brindarle un lugar tranquilo en el que poder refugiarse.

A Ouma no le gustaba mostrar su lado débil, ni siquiera con su pareja. No obstante, con el paso de los meses, las cosas entre los dos habían ido mejorando, consiguiendo así que el humano, al menos, contase con el otro cuando su corazón se despedazaba. Aún quedaban muchas murallas que echar abajo, pero Kiibo tenía bastante claro que no le iba a dejar ir, ya que, a fin de cuentas, aquello era lo que suponía estar enamorado, ¿verdad?

—Eres un robot muy tonto —dijo Kokichi mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, procurando que el contrario no pudiese observar su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —Kiibo parecía aguardar una respuesta.

Ouma se separó ligeramente, dejando que sus irritados orbes se cruzasen con los zafiros, observando el juego de luces que la ventana entreabierta filtraba, creando formas en el extrañamente reconfortante acero.

—Has elegido a la peor persona posible para enamorarte —confesó.

Las articulaciones artificiales se movieron, dejando escapar un tenue sonido metálico que tanto encandilaba a Kokichi, ya que aquello le demostraba que Kiibo seguía funcionando, que daba igual las diferencias anatómicas que ambos podían tener, que habían encontrado una forma de poder permanecer juntos hasta el final.

—Conozco poco del amor, lo reconozco, además, todo lo que sé lo he aprendido gracias a ti. —Kiibo alcanzó la cintura del más bajo con sus manos—. No puedo distinguir a un humano bueno de uno malo, para mí todos sois únicos y especiales, a la vez que fascinantes. —Ouma sonrió de lado—. Toda mi vida la he dedicado en estudiaros, en tratar de adoptar vuestras costumbres y, no sé, poder hacer algún día un amigo humano. Pero... —vaciló–. Nunca me había imaginado con una pareja, quizás porque aquel concepto me resultaba demasiado extraño como para poder comprenderlo.

Kokichi asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras. Él siempre había fantaseado con tener un novio, alguien que jugase con su cabello mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien, ayudándole en las malas y riendo a su lado en las buenas. Nunca se imaginó que aquella figura borrosa sería sustituida por Kiibo, alguien que ni siquiera era un humano como él, pero había ocurrido, y demasiado rápido para lo que él hubiese querido —aunque tampoco cambiaría aquella realidad—.

—Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no voy a reiterar en ese hecho porque suficiente culpa te pones ya a ti mismo. —Estaba bastante serio—. No puedo entender bien el porqué, es demasiado complejo para mi estudio, pero te veo todas las noches, temblando y llorando, al igual que me abrazas tras ver una película triste o en los días de lluvia en los que no podemos salir.

» No creo que alguien malo sufra tanto por las acciones de un alter ego que alguien externo le instaló. Así que, para mí, Kokichi no es una persona horrible, al contrario, me hace reír a diario, experimentar cosas que nunca antes había podido sentir, y estoy muy feliz de tenerle a mi lado.

Las mejillas robóticas se encendieron ligeramente, detonando un adorable tono carmesí. Kiibo estaba seguro de lo que profería, era una información que había aprendido a interpretar con el tiempo, siendo consciente de que surgía a causa de Ouma, de lo feliz que se sentía por estar en una relación con él.

—No sabía que los robots podían ponerse tan sentimentales. —Kiibo alzó la mirada, dispuesto a reprocharle por soltar una de sus bromas en un momento tan delicado, pero enmudeció en cuanto visualizó una genuina sonrisa pintada en la tez ajena, una sonrisa completamente sincera—. Muchas gracias, Kiibo. —Ouma torció la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado.

_Boom. Boom._

—N...No es nada, Kokichi.

_Boom. Boom._

—Awwww, ¡no sabía que mi amado _Kiiboy_ podía ser tan introvertido!

_Boom. Boom._

«Yo también te amo, Kokichi».

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mi primer Kiibouma ;w; No me gustó, ya que, al ser la primera vez que trabajaba con ellos, no sabía bien cómo plasmar sus personalidades y siento que quedaron bastante ooc :") Trataré de escribir más sobre ellos en el futuro y poder mejorar uwu


End file.
